All he does, was make her hurt
by Valkyrie Of Death
Summary: A one shot about House becomming his dad. Warning: Abuse! Very bad summary, I know...


Hannah woke up from her nightmare. Her bed wet with her sweat. Her breath was hyperventilating, she was scared. She almost started crying. The dream was scary and she was so tired. All she wanted was to sleep, but it seemed like an impossible task. She was silent, even though she wanted to scream for someone to come and comfort her. She couldn't bother her dad. He would be angry if he saw her being so weak. He would punish her. He would be mad because she woke him up, so that he had to be in pain. She had to be tough. She looked around in her bedroom. It was dark and depressing at night. Everywhere she saw shadows and dead faces. She wanted out of there. She felt trapped. Dark silhouettes of humans coming towards her. Everything was closing in. She screamed out loud.

He opened the door. Her father looked at her with his very blue eyes. His expression was angry. He stared at her while rubbing his thigh. He always remained her about his pain and about she always made it worse. She knew this meant punishment. He hated her for being so weak. So weak that she still was scared of the dark and had nightmares which woke him up. He hated her for being such a pain in the ass.

"Were you having a nightmare?"  
Hannah nodded silently, while looking down in shame. Her father's expression was showing her how annoyed he was.

"How old are you! Three years old! For god's sake stop being such a wimp!" her father yelled at her. She knew she was a disappointment. He made sure she never forgot that.

It wasn't just that she was a wimp, super annoying and made his pain worse, but she wasn't all that smart either. Her dad was a genius, but she was slow and nothing as smart as he was on her age. She had a rough time trying to live up to his expectations. She tried but she failed. She was no genius; she was not a mind reader nor was she obsessed with puzzles. She could not play or the guitar. She had nothing in common with her dad, and that was how she wanted it. She would never be anything like her dad.

Her dad was a jerk and a drug addict. She hated him. She was never enough for him, always the expectations. He always reminded her of the things that she couldn't do or was not god at. He punished her when she failed and he punished her when she didn't try. Her dad always felt sorry for him selves. He would sit by the piano and drink bourbon. He said it was to take away the pain. He always remainders her about his pain and of how strong and brave he was for putting up with it all. She hated her dad.

"Come here you crybaby!" he said while dragging her by the shoulder. It was painful; her father was a strong man. She had many bruises to prove that. Off course the bruises was cleverly hidden wherever she  
could cover with clothes. A brilliant man like Gregory house would never hurt her face or other body parts where someone could see.

He dragged her into the bathroom. He found the first aid kit and took a plastic bag full of cotton. He threw His daughter down on the edge of the bathtub. He took some cotton in his hand. "Open your mouth!" her mouth did not move, afraid of what he would do if she opened it. "Open your mouth!" her father's voice was louder now than before. Hannah shook her head. She could see the anger rise in her father's eyes. "OPEN IT DAMMIT!"

He grabbed her jaw in a hard grip and forced her mouth open. He grabbed a handful of cotton and pushed it in his daughter's moth. She screamed and tried to spit it out, but her dad wouldn't let her. He took another handful and forced it in her mouth. He continued until her mouth was full. Then he took two of his finger and pushed them in his daughter's mouth, forcing the cotton to go deeper down her throat. So he continued putting cotton in her mouth. Hannah screamed and tears were dripping down her cheek. "Shut UP!" her dad screamed at her."This is your fault. You were the one screaming and waking me up. Don't you want your dad to sleep! Don't you want your dad to be in just a little bit less pain! So you just shut up and this won't happen again! You're so weak, frightened by the dark... "

Her father was holding a hand over her mouth so that she couldn't spit out the cotton. Hannah was having trouble breathing. The cotton was far down her throat, she was almost choking. Her dad took a piece of tape and taped her mouth shut. Then he tied her hands on her back so she wasn't able to ripe of the tape. Hannah was breathing hard and sweating because of the resistance she had given him quite a fight for a seven year old girl against a fifty year old previous athlete. Now with her hands tied and half choking on cotton, there was no point in fighting. That would only make things worse.

"If you make as much as one sound..." she recognized the threat and nodded with her whole body shaking in fear. She knew this was not the worst thing he could do to her. She knew what he would do of she told anyone. He would kill everyone she cared about and he would hunt her down, no matter what, he would hunt her down and make her suffer.

Her father walked out of the bathroom. He locked the door behind him. Then he turned of the light with a switch on the outside. There was no switch on the inside. Hannah sat there all night alone in the dark. With her hands tied on her back and almost choking on cotton which her dear father had pushed down her throat.

She hated him. All he did for her, was make her hurt.


End file.
